


Strangers in the Night

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SGC Halloween party brings about an unexpected turn of events for Sam and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Extreme cheesiness and an overabundance of clichés.
> 
> Here it is…cliché fic. Or at least the first fic I’ve written that *tried* to be cliché fic. ;-)
> 
> Originally posted October 2005.

STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT

Jack stood in the doorway, frowning as he scanned the crowded and dimly lit room; his vision not helped by the sparkling light from a rotating disco ball bouncing off the walls. The sounds of people laughing and talking, mixed with the raucous strains of Steve Miller filled the room, assaulting his ear drums. Towards the back of the room and behind the surprisingly crowded dance floor, he could just make out the werewolf costumed DJ and his sound system.

The large recreation room, part of NORAD’s facilities, was decorated appropriately for the season. Black and orange crepe paper hung creatively from the ceiling and walls, furry spiders and bats floated down from the ceiling. Gauzy spider webs were draped everywhere imaginable, along with real jack o’lanterns, their carved faces flickering in the darkened room. A buffet table ran along one side of the room, the punch bowl surrounded by a slight haze of smoke that Jack figured was from dry ice. Tables were scattered about the door end of the room, with the dance floor on the far side with the DJ.

Someone bumped into him. “’Scuse me, there, Mr. Phantom,” a slightly inebriated monk murmured. Jack moved out of the doorway and his eyes narrowed at the sound of that familiar voice.

“Daniel?” he rumbled, grabbing the brown-robed monk and pulling him back against the wall, out of the doorway.

Slightly unfocused blue eyes tried to focus on him from beneath the robe’s large cowl. “Jack?” the monk slurred. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” he hissed, tugging the cowl off. “How much have you had to drink?”

Daniel blinked and lifted his almost empty plastic tumbler, a few lone ice cubes sat with a lime wedge, and frowned. “Two…maybe three. It’s just punch. Major Walsh said it wasn’t that strong.”

Jack snorted. “Major Walsh doesn’t always tell it like it is.”

Daniel smiled benignly. “His own special concoction, tastes just like lemonade.”

“I’ll bet it does,” Jack muttered, wondering darkly how much alcohol Walsh was putting into his brew.

Ignoring Daniel for the moment, Jack once more scanned the room. Everyone was in costume, and there were lots of SGC personnel that he recognized. It was hard to miss Teal’c; of course the Jaffa was wearing his full armor, including Serpent’s Head dress. And then there was Walter Harriman, dressed like some sort of urban cowboy or maybe the Lone Ranger, given the black mask he had across his face. He thought he glimpsed Fraiser through the crowd, at least he thought the petite woman dressed like Minnie Mouse was the base’s doctor. But he hadn’t spotted the one person he wanted to see.

“I thought you said Sam was going to be here?” he finally asked Daniel.

“Said she was going to be here.” Daniel looked out on the dance floor. “There’s Janet,” he commented with a bright smile and hiccupped loudly. “Here,” he said. Jack grabbed at the glass Daniel shoved into his hands and watched in mild annoyance as he unsteadily wove his way through the crowd and started dancing with Janet. Her current partner, a tall, gangly Raggedy Andy, didn’t seem to mind and just kept dancing.

Well hell, Jack thought in disgust, the only reason he’d even decided to come to the damn Halloween party was because Daniel had assured him Sam was going to be there. He’d even gone so far as to rent a costume; Jack ran his fingers lightly along the edge of the white mask covering two-thirds of his face. At least he was the only Phantom of the Opera in the room; too bad the same couldn’t be said for the three Draculas he’d spotted. Tossing Daniel’s discarded drink into a nearby garbage can, Jack made his way over to the bar, his long black cloak swirling behind him. There was no point in staying if Sam wasn’t here, he’d have one drink and then leave.

“Scotch and water.”

The bartender, who looked like a short and chubby version of Frankenstein’s monster, nodded and poured him the requested drink. Jack took the drink and moved off to the side of the bar, still watching the crowd of dancers on the floor when he spotted her. Gyrating wildly to The Dancing Queen was a woman he didn’t recognize; her long, red ponytail flipping around wildly as she danced. When she turned his way, he could see that the top part of her face was covered by a gold mask that glittered in the sparkling light from the disco ball.

The mystery woman wore a tight, white sweater with a megaphone emblem across her chest, emphasizing her breasts and exposing an enticing glimpse of smooth abdomen as she raised her arms over her head, red and gold pompoms waving madly. The short, pleated skirt in a red and gold plaid ended just shy of her ass, the skirt flipping around as she danced revealing matching red panties. The sexy cheerleader costume was completed with white bobby socks and saddle shoes.

Jack hardened almost immediately as he watched the woman dance with graceful abandon and he was thankful now for the long cloak that came with his costume. His disappointment that Sam wasn’t at the party faded the longer he watched the redhead dance. Maybe the evening wouldn’t be a bust after all, he decided with sudden determination, weaving his way through the crowded dance floor toward the redhead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam let the music carry her away, fighting the disappointment that continued to grow every time she looked around the crowded room and didn’t see the Colonel. Everyone else who wasn’t actually on duty at the base seemed to be at the party, and Daniel had almost promised her that O’Neill would be in attendance. The disco music the DJ had played came to an abrupt end and Sam nodded amiably at her current partner, a young airman who was dressed as Superman. He had been leering appreciatively at her during the whole dance and obviously hadn’t recognized her. She knew her costume was provocative and hadn’t been sure about it at first, especially the wig, but she had let Janet talk her into wearing the revealing costume and now she was glad she had. She wasn’t lacking for dance partners and if the Colonel wasn’t going to show up, at least she could still have some fun.

Sam didn’t have the heart to ruin her young admirer’s evening, but it was time to ditch him so that he didn’t get any ideas, so she just smiled and walked off the dance floor as the music started back up again. Before she was even to the edge of the dance floor, her way was blocked by a figure cloaked in black, wearing a black hat and a white mask that covered all of his face except his mouth. She recognized the costume right away, but not the man.

A slow, bluesy song filled the room and the Phantom silently took her hand, leading her back onto the dance floor. He was sure and confident, pulling her firmly into his arms and she went willingly. There was an aura of power and confidence around him that stirred her senses and she melted in his embrace. It seemed as if they moved easily across the dance floor, though she realized hazily, all they were really doing was swaying slowly to the music.

Lowering her head to his shoulder, she rubbed her cheek against the soft velvet of the cloak. Inhaling deeply, she sighed, he smelled so good. One hand slid lower on her back, pulling her closer and she didn’t object, even when she felt his erection pressing into her abdomen. God, it had been so long since she’d been this close to a man and his arms felt so right around her, she didn’t even care that she didn’t know who he was. What she did know was enough.

The music ended and his arms loosened around her. She lifted her head off his shoulder, disappointment filling her, she didn’t want it to end. His eyes were dark pools behind his mask and his lips slowly curved in a sexy smile that sent a jolt straight through to her sex. When he took her hand and walked her off the dance floor, she didn’t object. The other costumed revelers faded into the background as she followed him out of the noisy and crowded room. Outside of the rec room, the hallways were quiet. Sam wasn’t very familiar with this level of the facility, but her Phantom seemed to know his way around.

He walked fast, the black cloak billowing out behind him and she followed eagerly, quivering in anticipation. The corridor seemed to go on endlessly and she was starting to get worried, when he stopped and opened a door. He quickly pulled her inside and closed the door; it was almost pitch black in the room and she was momentarily disoriented until the faint light of the ‘Exit’ sign filtered in. And then she couldn’t think at all when his hard body pressed her up against the door and his mouth descended to hers.

Sam was swept along in a frenzy of desire, common sense deserting her as his tongue invaded her mouth, one large hand already tugging at her panties under her short skirt. He pulled them down her legs and, while still keeping her mouth glued to his, she shimmied against him, finally kicking them off. Their hands met and fumbled at the waistband of his black slacks, somehow in their frenzied eagerness they managed to get his belt unfastened and then her hand was inside his pants, stroking his throbbing manhood.

He growled something she couldn’t understand and when his hard hands grabbed her waist and he hoisted her up against the wall, a brief moment of panic flared through her. What on earth was she doing? Having hot sex with a total stranger while at the base Halloween Party? She wouldn’t be able to claim any kind of alien virus or mind-control technology. Sam clutched at the stranger’s shoulders with every intention of pushing him away until she felt the blunt head of his penis pushing against her. Suddenly she didn’t care anymore that she didn’t know him, all she wanted was that hard cock deep inside her.

When he tugged on one of her legs, she clung to his shoulders and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, trusting him to support her weight. Closing her eyes, she buried her face against his shoulder and bit off a sharp cry when he thrust hard, impaling her with his huge rod. He was strong and he pounded heavily into her, pressing her hard against the door with each deep thrust.

Sam’s body responded automatically to his; he knew exactly how to move to arouse her and before she was ready, her orgasm raced through her. Intense sensation cascaded through her and she let her head fall back, screaming Jack’s name as she shuddered endlessly in ecstasy.

The man pounding into her suddenly stopped, keeping her pressed firmly between the door and his hard body. “Carter?” he growled. One of his hands left her body and she sensed it groping along the wall and suddenly the room was filled with light.

Sam blinked against the unexpected light before her dazed blue eyes finally focused and she realized two things while the last tremors of her orgasm chased through her. The stranger had called her by name and she had screamed her commanding officer’s name at the height of her release in the arms of a total stranger. She wanted nothing more than to escape and run from the room, but he was still hot and hard inside her and held her with an implacable grip against the door. And then she realized one very significant thing…she recognized his voice.

“Colonel?” she asked, her voice quivering with reaction. The dark eyes behind the white mask narrowed and she cautiously slid one hand from where it still clutched desperately at his shoulder and catching the edge of the mask, she took it off. “Sir,” she gasped, the mask falling from her suddenly nerveless fingers and clattering to the floor.

“It’s a bit late for that, don’t you think, Carter?” he growled; emphasizing his words with a sharp thrust of his hips against her.

She bit off a low moan, desire warring with the mortification of finding out that the mysterious stranger she was screwing was actually her commanding officer—and the very man she’d been fantasizing about screwing for months!

“Say it again,” he commanded. She whimpered helplessly as he twisted his hips against her, sending shards of arousal shooting through her overly-sensitive flesh. “Say it!” he ground out for a second time, releasing his grip on her hips with one hand long enough to tug her mask and then the red wig off, tossing them down on top of the discarded phantom mask.

“Jack,” she whispered, letting her head fall to his shoulder.

Strong fingers threaded almost roughly through her short hair, pulling her head back. “No,” he demanded, “look at me.”

She met his dark eyes, half afraid of what she’d see in them—contempt, disdain, hatred, so she was completely unprepared for the look of pure love burning in their depths. “Oh, Jack,” she sighed, all her fears melting away. “I love you,” she gasped sharply, when he drew back and once more thrust heavily into her.

Jack groaned, his eyes flashing with fierce passion and he started pounding into her, his renewed efforts reawakening her desire and her second climax rippled through her even as he thrust even deeper and ground his hips against hers, his release taking him at the same time. For endless moments they strained against each other as rapture filled them, the sweet sounds of their voices calling each other’s names in passion the ultimate benediction.

When Jack finally released her, she slowly let her legs slide down his body and then leaned heavily against him. He kept his arms around her, one hand toying lightly with her short curls. “So tell me,” he asked, his voice tinged with amusement, “do you often pick up strange men at parties and have wild monkey sex with them?”

She drew back and looked at him with serious blue eyes. “No, actually I don’t…” she frowned and played nervously with collar of his velvet cloak. Finally meeting his eyes again, she confessed, “I was so disappointed that you weren’t at the party, that I decided to do something very foolish.”

“Me too,” he admitted, shrugging as he flushed slightly. “Handy for us that we weren’t strangers after all.”

Sam giggled and his uncertain smile faded. He held out his arms and she melted into his embrace. “Very handy,” she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOG

Sam fussed with the double carriage, making sure that the twins were securely fastened, while Jack gathered the rest of their gear from the back of the truck. Even though they were just three months old, this was their first official outing and she knew Jack was eager to show them off. The Halloween party at Daniel and Janet’s (who also happened to be the twins’ Godparents) had offered the perfect venue for their debut.

“Got them all settled in?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. His black cloak flowed around her and she straightened up, smiling at him. They’d decided to wear the same costumes they had worn that fateful night just a year ago, when two supposed strangers had discovered a lasting love—a love that resulted in the conception that very night of their adorable twins, Danielle and Jake.

Jack leaned down, tickling his little daughter under her chin, causing her to squeal with delight. “How is my best girl?” Jake gurgled and Jack tickled the little boy. “Don’t worry son, I won’t forget about you.” The twins were dressed in little one piece jumpsuits; Danielle was a little pumpkin while Jake was a puppy dog, his jumpsuit complete with a little hood that had droopy ears.

Sam smiled, love for her husband and her two beautiful children filled her heart to overflowing. Going to the head of the carriage, she started pushing it up the walk, Jack falling into step beside her. Janet and Daniel’s house was gaily decorated outside with pumpkins, scarecrows; music and the sounds of people laughing and talking drifted out onto the sidewalk.

“Can you believe it’s just been a year?” Jack murmured.

Sam chuckled and reached down into the diaper bag hanging off the back of the carriage and handed her husband the white phantom mask. “Who knows?” she winked at him. “The Phantom just might get lucky again tonight.”

“Ya’ think so?” he leered at her from behind the mask. “I hear there’s going to be a hot blonde cheerleader here tonight.”

Sam tossed her head, the fake blonde pony-tail she’d clipped to her short hair brushing against his face. “Yeah, and I hear she has a thing for strange men in white masks and black cloaks.” Jack roared with laughter and Sam joined in while the twins gurgled in delight at the happy sound of their parent’s voices.

THE END


End file.
